Making it Right
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Rachel broke up with Finn for Puck .what will Finn do when 4 years later he finds  his ex girlfriend and best friend are having a baby.   well you gotta read to find out lol


Making It Right

**A/N 1: First I still don't own Glee lol. Second this story popped into my head while trying to sleep like 2 days ago so i thought I'd write it down while it was still fresh in my mind. Hope you like it readers **

Gazing at herself in the Mirror Rachel Berry smiled happily. At the tender age of 20 her 16 year old self had always assumed she'd still be with Finn, still be madly in love. Not that she didn't have that now .But with another man. A man who once had a silly hair cut, crass language and a list of conquests that could fill an entire novel.

Stroking her hand over her flat belly she giggled a little. It would take a while to sink in that growing inside her was a part of her and part of Noah Eli Puckerman. She couldn't wait to tell him. It was his 21st birthday. What a gift he was about to receive. Lifting her gaze from the mirror she looked over at the little group of gifts she'd arranged for her fiancé knowing one of those parcels contained the most life changing gift anyone could receive made her smile grow.

A set of masculine arms linking around her waist brought her out of her reverie. Puck's warm lips traced her neck as she leaned into him. "Mm baby you smell so good". Turning around in his arms to face him she kissed him deeply "It was a gift from your mother" she replied while nuzzling his nose.

Pulling away from him she took his hands and guided him to the bed "It's time for the birthday boy to open his gifts" she told him sweetly. Puck laughed and kissed her head "So fucking glad I blew off work for this" he joked as Rachel passed him the first of four gifts.

Abandoning the silver wrapping paper onto the bed Puck opened the white square box and smiled at what was inside. A brand new real gold guitar pick with N.P engraved on one side. Lifting it out the box he expected it "This is awesome Princess "he thanked her with a tender kiss on the cheek placing it back in the box while waiting for the next gift.

"I wanted to give you this one last but I just can't wait any longer Noah" she confessed excitedly. Puck grinned and took the rectangle gold box into his hands. Undoing the ribbon he laughed at his future wife as she giggled excitedly. Slipping the lid of he peered inside and the whole world felt like it stopped. Picking up the little white stick he read over the pink writing in the little window. Pregnant the word ran through his body. Dropping the stick and box he turned to Rachel as a grin spread out on his face "I'm gonna be dad" he choked out ecstatically pulling her into his arms making sure not to harm their unborn child and smashed his lips into hers in long heated passionate kiss.

Pulling back Rachel pressed her forehead against Noah and smiled at him "You're going to be the best daddy in the whole world" she told him tenderly as he gently traced his palm over her stomach.

He knew that this wasn't going to be like it was when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. He wouldn't have to give this little baby away instead he'd get to take her or him home and watch them grow up be there for the first words first steps all the things that a dad gets to do.

Rachel caressing his cheek drew him from his thoughts. "Noah are you ok" she questioned him. Lifting his eyes up to hers he grinned "I'm great".

...

News of Rachel's pregnancy travelled fast. Once Kurt had found out he activated the phone tree they'd all agreed on after graduation.

Finn was the last to know. He had never stopped loving Rachel and the news that she was expecting her first child with his ex best friend hurt deep inside. Dropping the cordless phone into the cradle he sank down into his couch his mind replaying the day he lost Rachel to Puck.

Flash back

"_We need to talk Finn" Rachel stammered nervously. The tall boy nodded "sure Rach. But what does this talk have to with Puck?" he asked pointing to the mo-hawked boy stood by Rachel's side looking more than a little nervous. "A lot actually" Puck answered for Rachel. Finn scratched his head nervously and followed them into the empty choir room. Rachel ushered him into one of the front seats and stood by Puck._

"_Finn we" she began pointing to herself and Puck "need to tell you something. I expect your going to be very mad. But I can't be like Quinn-"_

"_YOUR PREGNANT AREN'T YOU BY HIM" Finn angrily interrupted her as he jumped to his feet pointing straight at Puck. Rachel quickly jumped in front of Finn and pressed her hands on chest "No Finn it's nothing like". Puck couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Rachel's hand earning a look of anger from Finn. "I'm in love with Rachel and she loves me too" he blurted out as he tightened his grip around Rachel's hand a little more .Scared that she'd change her mind and go back to Finn._

"_No, no your lying" Finn yelled as he looked between them. He grabbed Rachel's free hand and pulled her to time as a growl escaped from Puck. "Please tell me he's lying Rachel .Your supposed to be my girlfriend" he pleaded with her. The small diva who'd been looking down at the floor nervously looked up at him as a tear streaked down her cheek. "I Love him Finn" she whispered. The Tall boy let go of Rachel and grabbed hold of Puck's shirt "How could you do this to me!" he yelled shaking him. Puck dropped Rachel's Hand and pushed Finn off him. "I didn't do anything to you man. I fell in love with her. I didn't plan it. It just happened" he yelled back. Finn clenched his fist "Have you two been messing around behind my back huh?" he shouted. Rachel took this chance to jump in. "No Finn. It wasn't like that" she tried to tell him. Finn let out a bitter laugh "then what was it like". _

_Rachel let out a sigh and looked at Puck. "These feelings I have for Rachel. I've had them for a while" He admitted nervously while stroking his hawk. "Then we started hanging out more and it got harder not telling her how much I wanted her". A tear slipped down Rachel's cheek as her boyfriend spoke. Finn dropped back into the chair and listened with his face in his hands. "The more time I spent with her the more I fell for her and about a month ago Rachel came to me crying her eyes out. She told me she was falling in love with me and I kissed her ". Rachel crouched down in front of Finn. "Puck told me he loved me too but he didn't want to hurt you. We really tried to pretend the feelings didn't exist. But our hearts kept getting in the way" The future star told him softly "this last month's been so hard because we tried to fight it" Puck added Rachel got to her feet and walked to Puck taking his hands in hers she looked up at him " We don't want to fight it anymore. We love each other ". Puck tiled his head about to kiss his girl when Finn jumped to his feet. And stormed over to them "I never thought you could hurt me like this" he hissed at Rachel then turned to Puck "I forgave you once before. But this" he emphasised pointing to each of them "I can't forgive. Your both dead to me" he told them before storming out into the hall way as a tearful Rachel pressed her face into Puck's chest._

End of Flash back

"Are you ok Honey?" Mrs Hummel asked bringing her son back to the present. The lanky boy sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at his mother who was now perched on the arm chair opposite him.

"Rachel and Puck are having a baby" he whispered sadly. His Mother tilted her head and studied him. She hated to see her son so miserable. She knew that even though he was too stubborn to admit it that he missed his friends.

"Honey don't you think it's about time you made things right with them" carol advised while moving around to sit by his side.

"I know how much you miss them. I've seen it for the past four year's sweetie" she continued as she patted her son's knee. Finn nodded his head. "I think I should too Ma" he agreed. Pushing his mother's hand away he stood to his feet. "They hurt me back then and maybe part of me will always like hate them and stuff but this is right thing to do. Isn't it ma" he wondered aloud waiting for words of guidance. Carol smiled at her son. "It's most definitely the right thing to do. Go to New York "was her reply.

...

A week after Puck's birthday found the couple gazing lovingly at their baby at Rachel's first sonogram. Dr Wong pointed to the screen "You see that little moving shape. That's your baby's heart beat" she told them with a grin.

Puck studied the screen intently while holding Rachel's hand. Smiling when his baby moved a little. This was a whole new experience for him. He'd never been to any of Quinn's Sonogram's. "Rach that's our baby" he choked out with so much emotion that Rachel felt her own tears form. The Dr smiled even more. "I'm pleased to say you're carrying a very healthy 12 week foetus. The heart beat's regular and strong". Rachel nodded her head "Could we have picture to show our friends" she asked Dr Wong. The small Japanese lady nodded her head "Of course I'll give you two. Daddy here may want one for his wallet" she grinned watching as Noah still never tore his gaze from the screen. "Hell yeah I do" he grinned turning to the doctor. After cleaning up Rachel Dr Wong printed off two pictures. One went inside Puck's Wallet while Rachel slipped the other in her Purse. Both of them left the Dr's Office on cloud nine about the little person growing inside Rachel's belly.

...

"Oh my If you squint a little I swear the baby has a mo-hawk" Kurt Hummel joked while passing the picture of baby Puckerman on to Mercedes who was sat next to him. "Oh hell white boy your right" she agreed jokingly. Next Santana and Brittany took the picture. "You did good Puckerman" Santana smirked while studying the picture" Britney nodded "your baby's really cute" she piped up. She then titled head like she's thinking. "When its born can I take it to get its nails done". Everyone burst out laughing. "Hun babies don't get manicures" Santana told her girlfriend with a tender kiss to the side of the head. "My Turn" Sam said grabbing the sonogram picture from Britney. "Is that splotch your baby" he asked Puck pointing to the tiny grey figure. "No it's my cat" Puck joked back sarcastically while smacking him on the back of the head. Everyone burst out laughing again. Only to stop at the sound of the door. "I'll get it" Puck said kissing Rachel's brow gently.

"Yeah su-"Puck lost all train of thought at seeing his ex best friend at his front door. "Hey man long time no see" Finn spoke while holding out his hand. Hoping Puck would shake it.

"The fuck you doing here Hudson!" Puck exclaimed causing everyone to run into the hall. "Finn" Rachel shrieked as she walked over to Puck's side. "He Rach" The tall boy replied with a grin.

The pregnant women latched on Puck's hand as anger surged through "How dare you show up at my home and like nothing ever happened between us" she yelled. Kurt flicked his fringe and turned Mercedes "oh my how I love drama" he giggled with a grin.

"Again" Puck spat "the fuck are doing here Hudson" the Jewish man quizzed while pulling Rachel closer to him. Finn rubbed the back of his neck "Look I don't want any trouble man. I just I well I came to say I'm sorry and_" Rachel seethed "you're sorry" she barked "what exactly for " she sniped even though she knew what Finn was claiming to be sorry for.

"For been asshole and not accepting you and Puck" he yelled back. Rachel let out a sigh "its four years late don't you think" she bite out. Puck being the protective man that he was raped and arm around her waist and stroked her belly" while eye balling Finn.

"You think if you say sorry. We're going to let you back into our life's "he snarled "I'm sorry is not fucking good enough your doushebag" he growled his face turning red with anger. Rachel felt her fiancé shake with rage and did only thing she knew how turned to him and stroked his cheek "Noah baby" she soothed "calm down. Please?" she begged softly "for the baby". Puck's face softened "Ok" he murmured into her hand.

Rachel turned to Finn. "I think you should go" she advised him before closing the front door on him.

"Fuck" Finn muttered as he punched the wall. Letting out a shrieked of pain he looked down at his knuckles which were now grazed and bleeding. Sulking he trudged of defeated. He needed a new plan.

...

As the weeks wore own she Rachel blossomed. Her Pregnancy was running along smoothly. They watched anxiously and excitedly as Dr Wong checked over their little one. Looking up them she grinned "everything's great. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" she asked the couple. Noah and Rachel looked at each other and smiled "yes" they said in unisons. Dr Wong moved around the wond a little then looked back at the expecting parents "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Puckerman-""future" Rachel giggled. Dr Wong smiled "Future Mr and Mrs Puckerman I'm happy to announce your expecting a healthy baby girl"

Puck felt tears well up as he took in the fact he was going to have another daughter. "Oh my god Noah" Rachel cried with happy tears "We're having a daughter" Puck nodded and smiled "I love you so much I'm gonna be the best dad I can be to that baby girl" he promised cementing it with a tender kiss to her lips. That evening the phone tree was activated and everyone was informed about baby girl Puckerman.

...

A couple of weeks after her 28 week scan Rachel was getting dried after having shower singing happily to herself she picked up her coco butter lotion and persisted to massage some into her expanding baby bump . When she felt movement grinning from ear to ear she called out to her fiancé "Noah ...Noah Come here quick" she called. Hearing Rachel call to him Puck dropped the TV remote and darted along to their bathroom "What's wrong" he asked worried but then he noticed the grin on Rachel's face. "She's kicking Noah I can feel her" hurrying over to him she grabbed his hand and placed her over her belly and watched the way his lips twitched into a smile when the baby kicked again. Lifting his eyes from her belly he gazed deeply at her "Amazing so amazing" was all he could say before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

After an eventful but in a good way Puck and Rachel slipped into bed with matching smiles as they snuggled up in each other's arms.

As they both began to doze of the phone rang. Rachel moved to get it but Noah gently pulled her tighter to him "Let the machine take baby" he murmured into her ear with a soft kiss. Rachel nodded as the machine bleeped. And the message came on

"Hey um its Finn um again. Dunno what else I'm supposed to say. I know this is like the 20th call but I just need you to hear me-"Puck reached over and cut the machine of cutting out Finn's message.

...

"Noah Hon did you remember to pack the hospital bag" Rachel asked her husband while she combed her long brown hair. "Yeah baby I did for the 100th time" Puck teased while rapping his arms around her swollen 40 weeks pregnant tummy. "I'm sorry sweetie but you know how I like to be prepared and-"Noah span her around slowly kissing her cutting her off from her rambling.

As they stood kissing passionately Rachel's baby bump pressed gently into Puck's stomach. He felt his baby girl kick again. Pulling away slowly he snickered " cock blocked by my own daughter and she's not even born yet" he teased giving his fiancés swollen stomach a gentle stroke only for the spell to be broken by loud knocking on the front door. Groaning Puck pulled away from the tiny brunette and trudged off to see who had just disrupted their moment.

"What the fuck Finn!" Rachel heard Puck yell from their bedroom slinging on some grey sweats and white vest top she waddled into the hall to Find Noah and Finn arguing at the door.

"Didn't we tell you to go to fuck before" Puck snarled. Finn scraped his fingers through his hair "look man I just wanna make things right. I was an asshole back then but I've changed "he argued back.

Rachel waddled a little further down the hall and shouted for them to stop but they ignored her protest. "Get the fuck away from my family" Puck yelled loud pushing Finn out from the door way causing the taller boy to stagger backward. "Stop Rachel yelled" all of a sudden she felt a rush of pain through her stomach her hands instinctively when to her belly. "Noah plea_" she went to say but was cut off when she felt wetness between her legs. She was in labour and her waters had broke the puddle of water around her feet was all the proof she need. "NOAH!" she gritted out "the baby. She's coming".

Noah Puckerman froze to the spot he had no clued what to do. When Quinn had gone into labour her mother and Mercedes had taken on the role his birthing partners.

Finn saw that his friend? Ex best friend was in shock. Instinctively he gave Puck a shake "Puck. Puckerman" he yelled trying to get break his friend from the trance. Rachel was now panting and pushing against the wall "Finn he's in shock. This is your chance to prove yourself. Help us" she said between pants.

Finn nodded his head and turned back to Puck "Dude Puck you gotta wake up man. Your girls about to have your baby" he gave him a little shake "I know you can do this man. I'm gonna get Rachel into my car go grab whatever you guys need I'm gonna drive you to hospital.

Within ten minus they were seated in Finn's black ford focus heading towards St Mary's Hospital. Puck had come around and was coaching Rachel with her breathing and panting. Her gripping his hand on a contraction as Finn kept on driving.

As soon as they got into the hospital Rachel was rushed into a delivery room while Puck was giving some scrubs to put on.

Noah all suited was shown to Rachel's room. She was panting as Mr Wong examined her "Ok Mrs Puckerman. Your ten centimetres dilated are your ready to have your baby" Rachel nodded her head as Puck grabbed her hand and coached as best he could.

Finn sat alone in the empty waiting room his mind running over everything. Hoping that Rachel and her baby would be ok. He was taken from his thoughts when a paper cup of coffee was pushed into his hands "thought you could use this" a blonde man in nurses scrubs smiled. "Thanks" Finn replied taking sip. "Your wife delivered yet or-"Finn held a hand up cutting the man off. "No man I uh my friend and his fiancé are having a baby" The male nurse nodded his head "well I hope all goes well I'm Jim by the way. You need anything gimme shout" he told Finn before wondering off

1 hour later

"That's it Rach. You're doing so well baby" Noah praised her as Rachel continued to push when Doctor Wong told her. "I'm so tired" she cried. Dr Wong squeezed her hand "You're doing wonderfully Rachel one more push and your little girl will be here. Puck kissed his fiancée's forehead "you can do this baby one more push". Rachel nodded her head and pressed her chin down into her chest growling on her last push. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby.

"She's here. Ooh she's so tiny" Rachel sobbed happily as she watched the nurse who'd been waiting clean her up and rap her in a pink blanket. Puck couldn't contain his smile when his baby girl was placed into his waiting arms. Sitting down by Rachel's side he kissed her sweaty and wet hair "You did good my Jewish princess " Rachel grinned and peck his lips before stroking her new baby girls dark brown hair. " I can't believe she's ours "Rachel cried happily when Puck placed their baby in her arms.

"We haven't agreed on her name yet" Noah added while watching his future wife look lovingly over her baby. Rachel looked up at him "You can choose" she smiled grabbing his hand with her free one.

Puck squeezed her hand "How about Shira "he asked. Rachel smiled some more "I love it. What does it mean" she asked the father of her child. "It means music" Noah answered right away.

More tears treacled down Rachel's face "Oh Noah its perfect" she whimpered as she pulled his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

A little while later Puck left Rachel to bond with Shira while he spoke with Finn.

Hearing foots steps Finn looked up see Noah in the waiting room. He got to his feet and starred at his friend for a minute. He didn't expect it when Puck pulled him into a bro hug. "Thank you" he told Finn. The taller boy gave him a crooked grin. "It was nothing I owed you guys. How's Rachel" he asked. Puck grinned "her and my baby girl are awesome" he told him happily. Finn scratched the back of his head. "I really am sorry you know. I was a dick back then" Finn let out. "I know" Puck replied. Finn held out his fist "Bro's?" he asked Puck bumping his fist into Finn was the only answered he needed.

...

Shira Eden Puckerman and her mother where realised from hospital 3 days after she was born. When they arrived home at their apartment Rachel and Puck were surprise to see all theirs friend with a "Welcome into the world Shira Eden Puckerman "banner.

Everyone cooed over her. Kurt told he's always being there to offer her style tips. Santana promised to teach her all about boys when she's older only for Puck to add "no dating until she's old enough to have social security number" making everyone laugh. Britney said she'd teach her all about dolphin and cats. While Mercedes kissed her little cheek and said "I'm gonna teach to be a little diva honey" which brought a tear to Rachel eyes. Finn and Sam had held her kissed cheek and promised to be her protectors earning more respected from her father. Tina had sent a card and some baby clothes from China and a letter to say how sorry she couldn't be there.

Puck looked around at his friends and smiled he was glad to have them. He still missed Mike Tina and Quinn. All hell had broken loose when Mike cheated on Tina with Quinn. Tina had been so hurt she dropped out of school and returned to china and the last anyone new Mike and Quinn had gotten married 2 years ago that was the last any of them heard Tina was the only one of the 3 took keep in touch by letter and emails. Puck was happy though he had everything a man could ever want a beautiful fiancée a gorgeous baby daughter and amazing friends. Life just couldn't get any better. The he remember he still had to unopened birthday gifts from months. Who knows maybe another life changing gift inside one of them? But that's whole different story

**THE END**

**A/N 2: Well that was my story hope it was to you satisfaction all reviews both postive and constructive totally welcome. Again thank you for reading. **


End file.
